The Promise He Wish He Kept
by BubblesThePowerPunk
Summary: We will both live threw the seventy fifth hunger games. I will not leave you in there, okay. I promise you Wiress. When this is all over we will be safe and sound right back home in district three.We will both live threw the seventy fifth hunger games.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N - Alright this is just a oneshot about what went threw Beete's min when President Snow announced the twist to the third quarter quell I hope you all like it. _**

"That's right, this year will be the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Hunger Games, and that means it's time for our third Quarter Quell!" Beete sipped on his coffee drowning out the television in his mind as President Snow droned on.

Usually Wiress was over during these broadcasts but earlier in the day she had called and said she was going to stay home. Well she tried to the words got jumbled and dropped off before she ended the sentence. Beete worried a bit about why she wasn't there but pushed the thought from his mind. He drummed his fingers against the counter top humming an old tune that he had heard Wiress hum the day before.

He knew this year would be a hard one for the games seeing as It was a quarter quell witch meant it was more deadly than usual. Mags, an early victor form district four, and the only one who remembered the first quarter quell had once told him that the districts chose children to kill. And the fifth doubled the number of tributes.

That year being a new victor himself Beete worried about whom would come out of the games, killing twice as many young children to get back home, however the victor was Haymitch Abernathy and his fears dissolved. Sure the man was a drunk and enjoyed pissing off the likes of his escort Effie Trinket but other than that he was fairly harmless. Well that and the fact he was trying to put together a rebellion, well not trying succeeding most of the larger districts had already rebelled against the capitol's power. District three couldn't very well rebel because they were small and fairly weak with peacekeepers making up the majority population.

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors." As the words slipped from President Snow's lips the glass mug shattered across the tile floor the coffee splashing against his leg threatening to burn his skin.

Existing Pool of victors, existing pool of victors, there were only two himself and Wiress.

His feet must have come to the conclusion faster than his conscious brain because before he even had time to worry about the crazed victor he was standing in his door way her weeping against his chest. His hands wrapped tightly against her small form. His right hand wrapped around the small of her back and rested his hand tight against her hip. His right hand rested against her left shoulder his arm draped pulling her closer into his chest as she wept.

Her neck craned against his neck her warm broken breaths chilling his skin. Her black hair brushing against his back as she sobbed, her door stood open but neither of them moved to close it.

"I…. I…." She began to mumble not able to say the remainder of her thought.

"Am scared, I know you are Wiress, I am too." He said simply.

"We….. We have to pro…. To pro" She began. Beete knew what she meant he always. They had to protect the Mockingjay in the arena.

"I know Wiress," He said in a soft voice trying comfort her sobs.

"But that means we, we," She began sobs staking over all that she had her speech becoming stutters however like always Beete knew what she wanted to say next.

"Wiress look at me," He said pulling her off of his form and holding her inches in front of him the large tears that plagued Wiress black eyes and streaked down her light brown cheeks. Beete took his callused rough fingers and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes and pulled her head down and planted a kiss on her forehead before pulling her back out at arm's length.

"I will not let you die in there, you hear me." He said and Wiress looked away from his gaze. He grabbed her cheek and pulled her back to face him.

"Do you hear me Wiress Deegan we will both live threw the seventy fifth hunger games. I will not leave you in there, okay. I promise you Wiress. When this is all over we will be safe and sound right back home in district three." He said the words coming out more forcefully than he planned. Wiress however just nodded silently before Beete pulled her back into a hug. Soon he felt Wiress fall sleep against his neck he move his arm to the back of her knee and pulled her into his arms like a small child carried her to the couch that sat in her living room. He slipped her onto the couch where she nestled in flipping to her side and pulling her knees to her chest. Beete grabbed a blanket from the closely placed closet where she kept her extra blankets. Beete draped the extra blanket over her body moving to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"We will get out of there safe," He whispered to himself. Not knowing that this was going to be the only promise he wish he could have kept. Now he just had to wait out his own clock.

Tick…

Tock…

Tick…

Tock…


	2. AN  IMPORTANT! Please Read

A/N – Alright so I am working on these stories I promise but today at school my English teacher told me about a hunger games dystopian novel contest, winner gets to go to a primer. Anyways I think that is about the coolest thing like Ever and I wanted to tell all writers in middle or high school about this contest.

The link is below.

.


End file.
